Satchio Nakamura
Satchio Nakamura (nee Takeshi) was a Starfleet Science Officer serving during the 24th century. She was born in the Japanese Akashi, Hyogo in 2338. In 2360 she graduated from Starfleet Academy and was assigned to the USS Charleston. Starfleet Officer Early Career In 2365 she married fellow Charleston shipmate Hiro Nakamura, one of the cruiser's physicians. The pair transferred to assignments on Earth in 2367. By 2371 she held the rank of Lieutenant was at Starfleet Tokyo R&D and was working on a sensors system designed to the detect cloaked vessels. Ensign Jose-Maria Juarez was her engineering assistant. USS Lionheart That same year she and Juarez were one of three teams selected to test their system aboard the USS Lionheart. The other two systems belonged to Doctors Sarok and Gustav Kragen and his assistant Gretel Vandermark. The scientists spent several weeks aboard the USS Bradbury traveling to Starbase 39-Sierra, and during that time she tried to make friends with the other scientists. Kragen insulted her work and ideas, Sarok was cooly logical and aloof. Coming aboard she requested a tour of the Lionheart and was assigned to the extra bunk Renee Boyce's quarters. After the experiments, she and the others left aboard to the USS Fortunate, and she expressed a desire to return to starship duty to Kiva before departing. ("Blinded By Science") Though her system did not function as intended, it showed great promise in other applications. Later that year it was installed aboard the runabout Thames. Nakamura, Juarez, Kiva and Spencer Stone took the runabout to Collapsar 49 to scan the black hole. Unfortunately, the sensor's reaction with the blackhole catapulted the runabout into the Mirror Universe. ("Shattered Mirror") During the Battle of Psellus III, she served as a Chief Science Officer aboard the USS Himori. Afterward, she transferred to the USS Robinson in order to get the damaged vessel back to a Starfleet facility. USS Starquest In early 2372 she transferred to the USS Starquest as Science and Second Officer, with a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Her husband came aboard as CMO. By late 2374 she was the vessel's Executive Officer. ("Familiar Faces") She turned down command of the USS T'vran in 2378 to remain aboard the Starquest and participate in Operation Slingshot. ("Slingshot") While her husband remained aboard as well, problems started in their relationship. In late 2380 she turned her XO duties over to Graw Arkan in order to have a child on the colony. She took a position on Admiral Foster's staff during the pregnancy. Lug Trek Stats (2371) Athletics 2 : Volleyball 3 Computer 2 : Simulation/Modeling 3 Diplomacy 1 : Federation Law 2 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 2 : Phaser 3 History 1 : Federation 2 Language : Federation Standard 3 : Japanese 2 Law 1 : Starfleet Regulations 2 Personal Equipment 2 : Tricorder 3 Physical Sciences 2 : Chemistry 4 Planetary Sciences 1 : Geology 2 Planetside Survival 1 : Desert 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Operations Management 3 : Sensors 4 Space Sciences 2 Astronomy 3 : Stellar Cartography 3 : Subspace Theory 3 Systems Engineering 1 : Sensors 2 : Shields 2 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 2 World Knowledge 1 : Mars 2 : Dagon IV 2 Bold +1 Commendation +1 Curious +2 Promotion (Lieutenant) +3 Fitness 3 Coordination 2 : Reflexes +1 Intellect 4 : Logic +1 Presence 2 : Willpower +1 Category:Science Officers Category:Humans Category:USS Starquest Crew Members Category:Operation Return Category:Liberation of Hekiss POW Camp Category:Raid on Toros III Category:Battle of Psellus Category:USS Charleston Personnel Category:USS Robinson Crew Memebers Category:USS Himori Personnel Category:Executive Officers Category:Command Officers Category:Starfleet Tokyo R&D Personnel Category:Scientists Category:Chief Science Officers Category:Terrans